Daddy's Dark Side
by gladiyeol
Summary: Park Chanyeol: Mid 30s divorce father showcasing the sexually charged dark desires harboured inside despite the illusion of a normal conventional day to day life./"I'll lied when I said this wouldn't hurt."/ chanbaek fic. daddyxson, RnR myb?


**Daddy's Dark Side**

Chapter Null

Warning: beware of typos, high maturity, short storyline

* * *

.

Ini semua berawal dari kejadian malam itu. Saat Chanyeol pulang larut malam dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Baekhyun yang saat itu masih berusia tujuh tahun terbangun saat mendengar kegaduhan dari ruang tengah.

Ayahnya ada disana. Tergeletak diatas sofa lengkap dengan kemeja kantornya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Berjingit saat mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari uap nafas ayahnya.

Dia mengguncang tubuh ayahnya pelan berusaha membangunkannya. Tetapi apa yang benar-benar terjadi sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Baekhyun perkirakan.

Ayahnya bangun dan menindihnya. Mengendusi wajah mungilnya sementara tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergetar. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Yang Baekhyun tahu, ayahnya saat ini sedang berusaha menciumnya.

Baekhyun ingat apa yang ibunya katakan dulu tentang ciuman yang berarti ungkapan kasih sayang. Jadi, dia dengan pasrah menyerahkan bibirnya pada ayahnya.

"Eumh...dad~" Baekhyun melengguh saat ayahnya mulai menjilati permukaan bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang hangat. Dia menjadi yang pasif sementara tangan ayahnya yang bebas mulai menggerayangi setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun..." Panggil ayahnya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian anaknya yang sekarang sedang menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan anak-anak yang terkesan polos. "Hm? Ada apa dad? Kenapa dad tiba-tiba mencium Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas. Dia mengusap puncak kepala anaknya sayang. Dengan sempoyongan, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua.

Menaruh Baekhyun dengan posisi telentang diatas ranjang king size yang ada dikamar. Chanyeol mulai satu-persatu menyisihkan pakaiannya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya malu dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Dad... kenapa dad telanjang didepan Baekhyun?" Ucapnya, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah cicitan.

Chanyeol tidak mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Dia beranjak mendekati ranjang dengan posisi tubuh raksasanya memenjara tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Bocah tujuh tahun itu meronta. Memukul-mukul dada bidang Chanyeol yang tidak tertutupi apapun. "Dad! Turun! Berat!"

Dia bisa merasakan sebuah benda yang terasa panas dan lengket menempel pada celana piyama yang dia kenakan. Suara berat ayahnya menggema diseluruh ruangan. "Baekhyun, dengarkan dad. Kau ikuti saja apa yang dad perintahkan, arra?"

Baekhyun tahu kalau dia tidak bisa menolak saat dia melihat tatapan ayahnya. Tatapan yang selalu ayahnya tunjukan saat Baekhyun mulai membicarakan ayahnya.

"Nah, anak baik. Sekarang, Baekhyun harus membuka semua pakaian Baekhyun. Mengerti?"

Dengan sebuah anggukan singkat, Chanyeol membebaskan Baekhyun dari kukungan lengannya dan Baekhyun dengan segera melompat turun dari ranjang. Anak itu beralih pada pintu keluar kamar. Chanyeol berteriak, dia berpikir kalau Baekhyun akan kabur.

"Bukankah dad menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuka baju? Kenapa pergi keluar?"

Baekhyun berkedip dua kali. "Dulu, kata mommy, kalau ingi berganti baju, Baekhyun harus pergi kekamar ganti."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, dan ekspresinya berubah. Dia benci jika ada seseorang yang mengungkit-ungkit tentang mantan istrinya bahkan jika seseorang itu adalah Baekhyun, putranya.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau ayahnya marah. Dia refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak mungilnya. "Ma-maaf─DAD!"

Chanyeol menarik secara paksa celana piyama yang Baekhyun kenakan, membawa putra kecilnya untuk menungging diranjang.

"Baekhyun harus bertahan dengan posisi itu sampai dad menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berhenti. Paham?"

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia berusaha menutupi pantannya yang terekspos sementara ayahnya turun dari ranjang dan beranjak mendekati almari disudut ruangan.

Dari ekor matanya, Baekhyun melihat ayahnya mengambil sebuah botol benng dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil. Pipinya bersemu mendapati ayahnya yang berjalan tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian.

Saat sampai dipinggir ranjang, Chanyeol menepuk ringan pantat Baekhyun. Terasa sangat lembut dan sangat pas cengkramannya. Bocah itu mengerang. Merasakan sakit dan nikmat.

"Jika Baekhyun bisa patuh seperti ini terus, dad tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk terus berusaha menekan nafsu dad karena tingkahmu."

Baekhyun mengenjan saat tangan besar ayahnya menyapa nipple kirinya. "Da-dad...ahh~"

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat reaksi putra kecilnya. "Sekarang, terima hukumanmu Baekhyun!"

"DAD! ANHH~! AHH!"

.

.

* * *

**end/continue?**


End file.
